Henry McMillan
Henry McMillan''' is Vlad's Drudge and best friend.' Role in Chronicles of Vladmir Tod Early Life When Henry and Vlad were eight, Vlad bit Henry on request. Not much is known about his history before this moment or the time in between then and the start of the series. Chronicles of Vladimir Tod In Tenth Grade Bleeds. Henry demanded that Vlad free him but changed his mind at the end of the book. Henry has an extreme crush on Meredeth's friend Melissa. In the Final book he and Joss Use the lucis at the end of the book to kill Vikas. Henry is also in eighth grade. He is more popular than Vlad and is the most crushed on guy at school. Vlad thinks that Meredith has a crush on Henry. Henry is also the person which Vlad has sucked blood from, causing a connection through which Vlad can read Henry's thoughts. Henry is known for being funny and strange, but also the only human Vlad is willing to trust with his secret. He becomes more loyal to Vlad when his cousin Joss comes back in Eleventh Grade Burns. However, in Twelfth Grade Kills, Henry later falls in love with October. towards to end they even officially start going out. Role in The Slayer Chronicles Henry is the cousin of Joss McMillan. In the first book, ''First Kill, Henry was Joss's best and only real friend. Joss feels betrayed by Henry due to the fight with Vlad and that Henry never wants to speak to him again. Appearance While his appearance is never explicitly stated, it is commonly accepted that Henry has blond hair and blue eyes. He is supposed to be tall, (Taller than Vlad) somewhat muscular, and tan skinned. He's often smirking or laughing about something, but his looks are what get him about a girl a week. He is also is athletic. (Until he actually decides to go steady at one point) Personality Henry is a bit of a ladies man, but is extremely loyal to Vlad, and will do whatever he can to help him. Though he may seem like a bit of a girl-obsessed dope, Henry can be very serious when the time comes, and has displayed undying loyalty and courage throughout the series. He is also quite stong-willed, seeing as how he was strong enough to stay with Vlad even after his (Henry's) cousin turned out to be a slayer and tried to kill Vlad. Henry also has been known to dish out insults to anyone who messes with Vlad, and frankly won't take crap himself either. He's sort of a comc relief character, and if a hot girl walked past he could be in the middle of a war and still stop to gape. Nevertheless, even though it is shown that he's somewhat uncofortable with the fact that Vlad is tehnically his overlord, he is Vlad's best friend and would gladly walk with him through Hell and back, probably stopping to make jokes along the way. Category:Characters Category:Humans